Thank You For Loving Me
by Sakura Ani
Summary: Izzy has a crush on somebody. As one of his best friends, Yolei offers to play matchmaker to hook him up with his crush. But what happens when Yolei starts to develop feelings for her computer genius friend? What will she do?
1. part 1

Author's Note: Here we are! Another Kouyako! I really think that there are not enough of these. I've been searching for them, but I can't seem to find very many. I think I may have already read all of them... But since I love this couple so much, here's another one. Since I live in the US, I'm using some references to American stuff... You'll see when you read...

Oh yeah, I know absolutely diddley squat about computers. So... well, you'll see that too when you read. I mean, let's just say that I know about as much about computers as Tai did in season 01... "it just needs a couple whacks..." Heh heh... No offense, I love Tai... So anyways...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Thank You For Loving Me

by MysticJade

Tucking a strand of her long violet hair behind her ear, Yolei Inoue looked up when she heard the frustrated groan of one of the member's of the Computer Club. Curious, she got up from the computer she was sitting at and walked over to a dark haired girl about her age.

"Is something wrong, Trina?" Yolei asked sweetly to Trina Harwood.

Startled, the girl looked up at Yolei. Realizing that it was her friend, the vice president of the computer club who was standing over her, she returned the sweet smile and sighed heavily. She turned back toward her computer, "I can't seem to be able to get this right."

"Let me see," Yolei said bending toward the computer screen. She looked over the commands for the program that Trina was typing up. Immediately, she recognized the problem. She smiled, "Here, let me." She pulled the keyboard over toward her and then retyped the program pointing out to Trina the places where she had gone wrong.

"One thing you have to remember," Yolei pointed at some of the commands as she typed, "The program that the computer lab's computers run on are case sensitive. You can't go wrong on any letters that you type in. Another thing, after each command-" she hit a couple keys "-you have to do that."

Trina watched as Yolei smoothly completed the commands. She nodded her head absorbing everything that the violet haired girl told her. Yolei hit one last key and then pushed the keyboard back into it's place, "Here, compare the commands I typed to the ones you typed. Only a few mistakes and the computer won't process the commands you give it. That's the thing about artificial intelligence. You gotta be specific and straight-forward."

Trina looked from the computer to Yolei in understanding, "I see. Thanks Yolei." She then blushed a little, "I feel stupid now. It seemed like such an easy task."

"No," Yolei shook her head, "Don't feel bad. It's a very common mistake to make. I've seen a lot of other computer students do the exact same thing."

"I bet you never had that problem," Trina smiled. She leaned back after saving her work to a disk and stretched, "I am finally done. Now I can go home."

"That's why you stayed after?" Yolei asked.

Trina nodded, "Uh-huh. My brother wanted me to rewrite that program. He was too lazy to do it on his own. I would've done it at home, but my darling brother decided to do some damage to our computer. It sucks having older brothers sometimes."

Yolei chuckled, "Tell me about it. You need me to check out how much damage your brother did?" Trina shook her head stating that she'd be able to take care of it when she had the time.

"Tell you about what?" a familiar male voice asked while stepping into the computer lab.

The two girls turned their heads toward the door to see the handsome red-headed Computer Club President, Koushirou Izumi, who preferred to be called Izzy. He walked in carrying a bag in one hand and his laptop bag in the other.

"We were just talking about how difficult the male species can be," Yolei joked. She turned and then leaned against the computer tables to face her older friend.

"Hi Izzy," Trina greeted receiving a nod from Izzy. She turned back toward her screen to shut off her computer.

"And it's that nature of our gender that makes you love us so much," Izzy countered at Yolei's remark giving her a warm smile. He placed his laptop onto the nearest desk and the other bag next to it. He glanced at Trina, "You leaving?" Yolei furrowed her brow at her male friend. Was that disappointment she detected in his tone?

Trina nodded, "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go home and take a long nap. If I'm lucky, no one will wake me during my peaceful slumber." As if to prove how tired she was, she stretched her hands and yawned. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself to her feet and picked up her bag to head out, "I will see you guys later. Don't stay too late. It's not healthy." She smiled and walked past the two computer geniuses toward the door.

"Gotcha," Izzy smiled and turned to watch her leave, "Get a good night's rest."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Trina chuckled, turning back to glance at her two friends again, "Later Yolei. And thanks again."

"Uh, yeah, bye," Yolei said breaking from her thoughts, "Call me if you need any help with your PC." She looked from Trina to Izzy to Trina and then back to Izzy again. An impish smiled began to tug at her lips as she took note of Izzy's downcast expression.

"Thanks again, Yolei," Trina smiled and left the room.

As soon as the other girl was out of the computer lab, Yolei inched up closer to her computer genius friend, watching the changes in his facial expressions. Only a mere inch or two from his face, Yolei grinned deviously.

"So, what else do you have to finish up here, Yol- Ah!" Izzy turned his head toward the younger girl and nearly jumped back a couple feet when he came unexpectedly face to face with her, "Don't do that!"

Yolei leaned back and spoke between laughs, "Sorry, Iz... I couldn't help it... You were just so... entranced." Yolei gave a quick glance at where Trina had been standing only a second ago. She swallowed and calmed her laughter, "I was just taking note to that disappointed look on your face. It's something I don't see very often."

Izzy raised an eyebrow with a confused look, "You lost me."

"I know something," Yolei smirked.

"I don't like that look," Izzy said unzipping his laptop bag. He had seen that look before. There was a devious little twinkle in her eye that usually meant she was concocting another one of her out-of-this-world plans to do something drastic. He looked at her in a semi serious manner, "Whatever it is you're planning, I'm not going to be a part of it."

Yolei cocked her head and gave Izzy one of her most innocent looks, "Why, whatever are you talking about, Izzy dear?" She then threw her head back and laughed aloud.

"I know you," Izzy said as he pulled his laptop out and opened it, "When your evil mind starts to spin, the end of the world becomes one day closer."

"I'm not _that_ evil," Yolei grinned, "Besides, you _have_ to be a part of my plan... seeing as how you're my next victim, uh, I mean you play a big role in my plan."

"As much as I'm going to regret this, my curiosity is overpowering my morale," Izzy said pulling out a box from his bag, "So... let's here it." He opened the box and pulled out a sandwich, then he picked up his box of juice and began to sip at it.

"My plan," Yolei smiled, "involves getting you and Trina together..."

The juice Izzy was sipping suddenly began going down the wrong pipe in his throat. He coughed, "Wh- what?!!"

"Oops," Yolei stuck out her tongue sheepishly, but rushed to his side and patted his back, "Calm down, Izzy."

"What are you talking about?" Izzy demanded as soon as he stopped choking, "I knew I'd regret hearing your crazy ideas." He took a breath and then picked up his sandwich.

"You and Trina," Yolei said as Izzy took a bite out of his sandwich, "You obviously have a crush on her."

Again, Izzy began to choke. His bite of sandwich became lodged in his throat as it hit the wrong pipe, "Wha-? Huh?" He spoke between coughs.

"You're hopeless," Yolei patted his back, "Better?"

Still between coughs, "Not..." cough "-working." cough cough "Still-" cough "-choking."

Yolei pushed Izzy forward and then wrapped her arms around Izzy to perform the Heimlich maneuver. She pushed up with her fist once right below his ribcage and then once again before the bite Izzy had of his sandwich flew out of his mouth and, coincidentally, right into the trashcan.

"Hey," Yolei looked toward the trashcan, "That was neat." She turned back to Izzy who was now sipping on his juice to clear his throat, "You-" Izzy stopped her from talking with his hand to her mouth. He swallowed his juice and then removed his hand.

"Now you can talk," Izzy said.

"You okay?" Yolei asked sheepishly. Izzy rolled his eyes and Yolei smiled, "Okay then. Back to my plan..."

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" Izzy asked.  


"It's not like I'm trying to torture you," Yolei said sincerely. She smiled, "I've seen the way you look at her sometimes, but I just now realized that you weren't just being weird. You have a crush on Trina. And I have the best plan to get you to express your love to her."

"Yolei-" Izzy shook his head.

"No, no," Yolei said, "Hear me out. I can get you with Trina. And I'm sure she'll like you too. I mean, you're not... _that_ bad."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Izzy said flatly.

"You should," Yolei giggled, "Not everyone gets a good word from me."

"Except for every single guy at this school who you've had a crush on," Izzy said, "and that's practically every guy."

"I see why _you_ were never on my list of potential boyfriends," Yolei narrowed her eyes.

"Well, that's a relief," Izzy teased pretending to look grateful. He laughed at Yolei's unamused glare.

"Keep this up," Yolei said, "and I won't help you. And I know you like Trina. I can see it. No matter how much you deny it, so just admit it."

Izzy sighed, "Will it get you off my case if I admit it?"

"So you _do_ have a thing for Trina!" Yolei smiled brightly forgetting the teasing that had been going on just a moment ago.

Izzy blushed a little and nodded, "She's pretty and she's smart and she's-"

"Say no more," Yolei said holding her hand up, "You'll make me jealous. But anyways... I know the best way for you to get her attention and express how you feel toward her."

"Do I dare ask?" Izzy said flatly.

"You want my help or not?!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Fine," Izzy said, "I probably won't be able to do this on my own anyways..." He sighed.

"Good," Yolei smiled at him victoriously, "Now listen carefully-" Izzy nodded "-Trina's birthday is coming up soon. It's this Friday. This will be your chance to do something special for her. But to make things more romantic, you should work your way up to an ultimate surprise that I will personally help you complete."

"And that would be..." Izzy chimed in.

Yolei held up her hand, "I'm not done yet. First of all-" she glanced at the clock "-the mall closes in five hours. We'll finish up our work here and I will introduce you to the world of what women love."

Izzy's jaw dropped and he faked a look of horror, "Oh no! Not the mall!"

Yolei narrowed her eyes again and gave Izzy an "I'm not very amused" look. He smiled, "Sorry."

"So," Yolei stood to head back toward her computer, "Finish up your work so we can get going."

"This ought to be fun," Izzy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'Aye-aye, Captain,'" Izzy saluted her playfully and then opened his laptop to begin his work all the while smiling at the silly girl.

***

"I'm not going in there, Yolei," Izzy protested standing his ground. He folded his arms and looked the other way.

"But Izzy," Yolei whined, "They're having a sale. I have to check it out." She tugged at his sleeve like a two year old. She pointed into the department store they were standing in front of. Inside, young teenage girls were swarming around the many racks of formal gowns that were on clearance sale that week. "Please Izzy..."

"No," Izzy turned on his heels in an attempt to get away.

Yolei yanked on his sleeve, "Hey, I'm going around shopping for you so you can get with Trina. The least you can do is come in here for me. Pleeeease.....!!" She gave him puppy dog eyes that were accentuated by her glasses.

Izzy tried his hardest to look away from her, "No. This was all your idea in the first place. I don't have to go along with it. I can easily do this on my own."

"Iz-zy!" Yolei whined in her two year old voice again.

"No," Izzy choked out, "Why don't you go by yourself?" He had to stand his ground... though he was very, very close to giving in.

"Cause if I find something nice, I want opinions from a friend," she said.

"I'm not going in there," Izzy said again.

Yolei sighed, "Fine. You're no fun." She walked ahead of him and headed toward the food court. Her head hung in disappointment and her shoulders sagged.

Izzy let out a breath of relief, but felt a pang of guilt for making his friend so glum. Taking a deep breath, he ran up to her, "Look, Yolei. We'll come back to that store some other time, I promise."

"By then," Yolei sighed, "All the good dresses will be gone."

"I'll buy you dinner tonight," Izzy offered in an attempt to make the smile on the young girl's face reappear. The two were such good friends that he hated seeing her so down.

"I'm eating at home."

"How about an early dessert?" Izzy smiled. He watched Yolei look up at him thoughtfully and then smile. _Bingo,_ Izzy thought. He had hit the right button. If it was something he knew, it was that Yolei Inoue would never ever say no to anything that had to do with dessert.

"Ice cream?" Yolei said.

"Whatever you want," Izzy said feeling satisfied that his friend was happily smiling again.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" she grabbed his arm and pulled him at a faster pace toward the food court in the mall, "This is one of the places where they sell the best in ice cream!"

***

"Should I get her this?"

"Too business-like."

"This?"

"Too technical."

"This?"

"Eww! No!"

"What's wrong?"

"That's expired chocolate, not white chocolate!"

"Oh! Why would they have expired chocolate here?"

"Beats me."

"What about this?"

"No, Izzy!"

"What?"

"I don't think that Trina would appreciate getting a dish towel for a birthday present!"

"So what? You got me the same thing after your trip to Kyoto."

"No I didn't! Now, do you wanna impress the girl or not?!"

"Sorry! How about this?"

"Hand lotion?"

"It's something."

"You have no idea what to get girls do you?"

"It's not like I do it all the time."

The two had been wandering around the mall to practically every store just to find a nice gift for Trina. Yolei sighed in exasperation at her clueless upperclassman, "For one of the smartest students I know, you've still got a lot to learn about girls and dating." She pointed at a nearby store when her eyes caught the twinkling of glass, "Let's go in there."

Izzy looked up at the sign, "'Stones and Such.' Nice name."

"I think I know what you should get Trina."

Izzy wandered over toward the counter while Yolei headed to a shelf in the center. He peered at some of the necklaces until he laid his eyes on something, "This looks nice."

Yolei raised an eyebrow at her red-headed friend, "Moving a little fast there, don't you think?" She glanced over his shoulder at the ruby necklace Izzy was looking at.

"What?"

"You two aren't even dating yet," Yolei said, "Jewelry isn't something you want to give her until you're deeper into the relationship." She looked over the necklaces, rings and bracelets. "Besides," she pointed at an emerald bracelet, "That would be much prettier."

"You like that?"

"It's pretty," Yolei nodded, "But, that's not why we're here."

"Then what are we doing in here?" Izzy turned his head to look at the violet haired girl.

"For these," Yolei pointed at the shelf in the center of the store. On it, several intricately carved crystals stood shimmering in the compromising light.

"Crystal ornaments?" Izzy walked up and picked up a crystal swan.

"Not just any kind of ornament," Yolei stated, "Crystal ornaments are supposed to be good luck. Trina's been pretty moody lately. She just broke up with her boyfriend a couple weeks ago. She's just now starting to get over him."

"And these will bring good luck?" Izzy asked.

"They're supposed to," Yolei shrugged, "Maybe if you give her one then she'll be happier."

"Maybe?"

"Hey, I only said that I'd help you. I didn't assure you a hundred percent positive results."

"Really?"

"Be happy that I'm actually helping you out."

"Happy?"

"Uh huh. So be grateful."

"Grateful?"

"Izzy?" 

"What?"

"Will you quit asking questions and just choose one so we can get going on the next stop?"

"There's more?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm starting to regret this idea."

"Too bad."

***

"The last time I spent this much money," Izzy looked sadly from his wallet to the pile of bags on the ground, "was when I went to last years Tokyo 2000 Tech Symposium." (A/N: Completely made up. I figured Izzy would spend a lot of money for something like a tech symposium though.)

"It was worth it though," Yolei smirked taking a sip of the chocolate malt in front of her.

"The symposium?" Izzy looked up while putting his wallet away.

"No," Yolei said, "your shopping experience today. Not that a tech symposium isn't cool. I wish I could've gone, they were displaying one of the most advanced pocket computers..."

"Why don't we go to the one this year? They're holding it right here in Odaiba," Izzy said. He picked up his spoon and dipped it into his fudge sundae.

"Sounds like a plan," Yolei smiled, "But wouldn't you want to take Trina?"

"I'm not even going to attempt to plan that far ahead yet," Izzy frowned, "For now, let's just focus on, uh..." He blushed a little.

"And that's what I'm here for," Yolei smiled, "We've practically got everything we need. If I think of anything else, I'll tell you."

"But I happen to recall that half of these things are for you..." Izzy looked at a couple bags at Yolei's feet.

"I deserve something," Yolei protested, "I gave up my evening to spend with you just to help you shop for the girl of your dreams."

"I feel so special and so grateful," Izzy said sarcastically, "The great Yolei Inoue giving up an evening of sitting around watching endless episodes of boring reruns just to spend time with me..."

"Shut up," Yolei snapped, "You still have me to turn to for the next couple parts of my plan." She rubbed her hands together imitating the evil villains in movies.

Izzy sighed, "I am really regretting this."

"But you're doing it for Trina," Yolei smiled. She grabbed one of the bags and pulled out the crystal ornament Izzy had chosen, "A swan. Swans are always beautiful. Although I would've preferred the doves." The light in the food court hit the intricately carved figure causing it to glimmer with color. "Wrap this up as nicely as you can," Yolei ordered, "It'll be one of the presents you'll be giving Trina on her birthday."

"What about the rest of the-?" Izzy glanced at the bags next to him on the ground.

"Am I done yet?" Yolei said.

Izzy held up his hands and backed off, "Go ahead."

She pointed at one bag full of men's clothing, "That's for you. So that you look nice on your upcoming dates." 

"I figured that out," Izzy said. He received an annoyed glare from Yolei so he clapped his mouth shut and motioned for her to go on.

Yolei smiled and grabbed another bag then pulled out a computer program, "This is the ultimate present. Once we're done with it, she'll have no choice but to be head over heels in love with you. It may be a little sappy, but it's romantic and a girl like Trina loves stuff like that." She put the program back into the bag next to a few knick-knacks she thought they'd need.

"What about that bag?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, that," Yolei blushed, "My sister's needed a couple things..."

"And you decided to use my money..."

"I'll pay you back," Yolei said looking at another bag that also contained some items she had bought for herself, "I'll pay you back for all of it. I just didn't have the cash with me at the moment." She pulled out a pad of paper and scribbled on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing an IOU," Yolei signed the small piece of paper and pushed it over to Izzy, "Signed too. Now you can wave that in my face when you need money. But I'm taking it back as soon as I pay you."

Izzy sighed and pushed the paper back, "Don't worry about it."

"No, no," Yolei pushed the paper back, "It just doesn't feel right."

"I said don't worry about it," Izzy slid the paper back.

Yolei smiled and picked up her pen. She flipped the paper over and scribbled on the back.

"What are you doing now?"

"Making it so that you _have_ to take my IOU."

"What?" Izzy picked up the paper and read out a set of numbers on the back that looked suspiciously like- "Is this a phone number?"

"Trina's phone number," Yolei smirked in confirmation, "Call her. Take her out to a movie tomorrow. I happen to know that she's interested in seeing that new Ben Affleck movie."

"Ben Affleck?" Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah," Yolei said, "I know. Not your type of movie. But I heard the graphics are good. You might be interested in _that._"

"Yeah, sure," Izzy still looked skeptical.

"Sometimes," Yolei grinned, "to get what you want, you must be willing to make a sacrifice. In this case, your dislike for hot movie stars that have captured millions of teenage girls' hearts."

"Doesn't bother me at all."

"Liar. What teenage guy does _not_ despise those male stars who teenage girls talk about all the time?"

"Well, I happen to be one of those guys who could care less."

"Then that makes you one in a million and everything will be all the easier. Am I right?"

Izzy shrugged, "I guess."

"You know, for a guy who's trying to woo a girl, you don't show very much enthusiasm."

"You have enough enthusiasm for the both of us," Izzy sighed.

"Shh!"

"What?" Izzy looked up at Yolei from his ice cream. Yolei held her hand up as she listened carefully. Izzy tilted his head to hear what Yolei was listening to... "What is it?"

"It's one of my favorite American songs," Yolei said, "Only problem is, I don't know what it's called."

"How can it be one of your favorites if you don't even know what it's called?"

"It was on one of those CD's that Mimi bought," Yolei said, "She played it a couple times and I loved it. The lyrics are beautiful. I just can't remember what it's called.... 'Thank You For Loving Me' I think it was." She shrugged, "I'll ask Mimi the next time I talk to her."

***

Izzy stretched and yawned after finishing the last of his ice cream.

"Somebody's tired," Yolei chuckled.

Izzy turned his hand to look at his watch, "Right now, it's past eight. We've been here for an hour or two. I'm tired and I have a Trig test in the morn-"

Yolei's eyes widened. Before he said anything else, she had flung her hand across the table and grabbed Izzy's hand pulling it toward her to look at his watch, "It's after eight?!"

"What?" Izzy had been completely taken by surprise.

"I told Mom I'd be home by now!" Yolei said feeling panicked, "Kari's sleeping over tonight. I'm going to have two people angry at me now!"

"So you don't mind if I cross that line and join them?" Izzy teased.

Yolei flung her hand out and slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't make fun, Koushiro Izumi!"

"Ow!" he rubbed his shoulder, "You have quite the right arm."

"Only when I need to use it," Yolei said. She quickly downed her malt, bent down to pick up her bags and then stood up, "I gotta go before my parents have a search squad out for me."

"Are you really worth all that trouble?" Izzy smirked.

"If I weren't in such a panic right now, I'd come up with a very good come back for that remark," Yolei snapped, "But since I can't at the moment-" She slapped him hard on his other shoulder.

"Remind me to equip myself with shoulder guards the next time I decide to make fun of you," Izzy rubbed his other possibly bruised shoulder. He stood up after taking a long sip of his milk shake, "I'll walk you home."

"I'll be fine," Yolei said, "You better go home and study, er..." She stopped in mid-sentence remembering that she was speaking to one of the smartest students at Odaiba High, "Practice some non-cheesy pick up lines for the next time you see Trina."

"Pick up lines?" Izzy raised an eyebrow and held back his laughter, "Do I look that desperate?" He smiled, "I've got nothing else to do. I'll walk you home. Come on. It's along my way anyways." He picked up his bags and tugged on Yolei's arm.

"Alright," Yolei sighed in defeat.

***

"Now tell me," Izzy said, "What exactly will we be doing?"

"You're excited aren't you?" Yolei giggled, "Can't wait to tell Trina how much you want to be with her?"

Izzy blushed, "Maybe just a little eager."

"Aww! Izzy's blushing! Wait'll all the guys here about this."

"You will not tell anyone!" Izzy had a look of terror on his face, "Especially Tai or Matt."

"Embarrassed?" Yolei grinned maliciously. She then smiled lovingly at her friend, "Having a crush is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You know how Tai and Matt are about things like this," Izzy said, "I'd never live it down."

"Fine," Yolei said, "I'll just tell Kari... and maybe Sora..."

"And then everyone will know," Izzy said, "Is it really necessary that you gossip with others about my love life?"

"Love life," Yolei nodded in approval, "Now there's something you don't here much from the great Computer Club President who spends more time talking to machines than something actually living and breathing." She smiled like a mother would to her son and lightly pinched his cheeks, "My little Izzy's growing up."

"I think you shouldn't have had that malt," Izzy said swatting her hands away, "Next time you go anywhere, don't consume more than your share of sugar."

"So I'm a little hyped up," Yolei said as they reached the door to her apartment.

"A little?" Izzy raised an eyebrow.

Yolei rolled her eyes, "You try to help out a friend and this is the kind of thanks you get. Remind me to never try to help you again after this." She turned to walk in, but Izzy stopped her.

"Sorry," Izzy said, "I'm just feeling tense. It's not everyday I decide to go out on a limb and try to pursue a girl I have a crush on."

"No problem," Yolei smiled.

"Well, thanks for helping me," Izzy said.

"And you have a nice night," Yolei smiled and pulled her friend into a hug, "And I promise you I'll pay you back as soon as I possibly can. Which shouldn't be too far from today... But you have my IOU. Knowing you, you'll remind me if I forget."

"Am I that uptight?" Izzy asked.

"Nope," Yolei said, "But even if you were, I'd still love you all the same." She leaned forward and pecked Izzy on the cheek, "G'night." With that, she whirled around and headed into her house.

Izzy smiled, "She's so cute sometimes." He turned and left.

***

"Well, it took you long enough," Kari Kamiya stood from where she was sitting on the couch. Her older friend, Sora Takenouchi, stood up next to her. The two seemed to be trying to conceal a fit of impending giggles.

"I'm sorry," Yolei said sheepishly, "I lost track of time. You know how it is when you go shopping. Besides, Izzy was being absolutely impossible."

"That really was Izzy?" Kari asked surprised.

Yolei nodded, "Yeah. He's hopeless when it comes to shopping. What are you doing here Sora?" She watched in a confused manner as Kari pulled out a crisp five dollars and handed it to Sora.

"Tai's spending the night at Matt's, but he also wanted to make sure that Kari made it here safely," Sora rolled her eyes, "So I volunteered to bring her."

"Don't know why he's still so protective," Kari scoffed, "I'm old enough to take care of myself now."

"Brothers will be brothers," Yolei said.

"So you were out with Izzy, huh?" Sora asked, "How was it?"

"You and Izzy went on a date?" a voice asked from behind.

Yolei spun around to face-

"MIMI!!" Yolei practically jumped at her idol, Mimi Tachikawa, in delight and surprise.

"Hey Yolei!" the two girls wrapped each other into an embrace.

"What are you doing here?!" Yolei asked excitedly.

"Surprise?" Mimi smiled.

"That's the other reason why I'm here," Sora said.

"I hope you don't mind two more girls spending the night," Kari said, "Kind of a last minute sleepover party?"

"Of course I don't mind!" Yolei squealed. She turned to where her mom walked out of the kitchen, "Mom, you don't mind do you?"

"I should, since you were late coming in," she said sternly, "But since your friend is in town tonight, I'll let you off this one time."

"Thanks, Mom!"

***

"Spill everything."

Yolei gave Mimi a confused look, "Spill what?"

"I want to hear everything," Mimi said, "about you and Izzy. How long have you been going out? How come nobody told me?" She shot angry glances at Sora and Kari.

"Don't look at us," Kari said, "We just found out too."

Yolei looked up from the magazine she was reading, "You've all got it all wrong! Izzy and I aren't dating! I don't even like him that way." Unaware to herself, her cheeks became a suspicious shade of red.

"Are you kidding?" Sora said, "I've seen the way you two act around each other."

"And let's not forget that you kissed him good night," Kari taunted.

"I what?" Yolei furrowed her brow in confusion. She then remembered that she had unknowingly given Izzy a small peck on his cheek before she said good bye. Her jaw almost dropped and she slapped her head, "I didn't even realize I did that!"

"See!" Kari giggled.

"But it was just an innocent little kiss," Yolei protested, "It doesn't mean anything. He was nice enough to walk me home and he paid for all that stuff I bought..."

"You spent the whole evening with him," Sora said.

"And he paid for everything," Mimi added.

"He even walked you home," Kari continued.

"And you gave him a good night kiss," Sora finished.

"If that's not a date," Kari said, "Then I must be really out of date on the dating thing here."

"It wasn't a date," Yolei insisted.

"Then what were you doing with Izzy all evening?" Kari asked.

"FYI," Yolei rolled her eyes, "We weren't even out all evening. We left the computer lab sometime around six to go to the mall. I dragged Izzy to the mall so he could buy Trina a birthday present."

"Trina?"

"Trina Harwood?" Kari asked, "I think she used to be on the cheer squad."

"Yeah, and she's a friend of mine in the computer club," Yolei explained. She grinned deviously, "Izzy has a crush on her."

Now it was the other three girls' turn to be confused. They exchanged glances and then just looked at Yolei like she had lost her mind.

"So let me get this straight," Sora began, "Izzy has a crush on this girl, Trina..." Yolei nodded and Sora continued, "And you spent the evening shopping with him so he could find a gift for her birthday, because..."

"I thought of a great plan for Izzy to express his feelings for her," Yolei said proudly.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, Yolei?" Kari asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I dunno," Kari looked at her hands, "I always thought you had a crush on Izzy."

"Me? Have a crush on Izzy?" Yolei felt like bursting into laughter, "The same Koushirou Izumi we all know? Red head computer guy?" She chuckled and sat up, "You have got to be kidding. I would never-"

Kari shrugged, "The way you two flirt with each other, I'd have thought that-"

"We don't flirt!"

"Sorry," Kari held her hands up in defense.

"He's like a big brother to me," Yolei said. She blinked as a sudden thought she had never ever thought of came to mind, _Do we really flirt with each other? Do I really think of him as just a friend or big brother... or is there more?_

"So," Mimi broke through Yolei's thoughts, "Our computer geek has a crush on someone?" She giggled.

"He's not a geek!" Yolei narrowed her eyes, "Don't call him that."

"Don't get so defensive," Sora said, "Mimi wasn't making fun of your boyfriend. It was just a term."

"Well, computer geeks like us don't like that term," Yolei rolled her eyes, "And he's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Sorry," Kari said, "The way you're reacting, it certainly proves different."

"Wha-?" Yolei was taken aback by those words. She had a sudden feeling come over her that even surprised herself.

***

Yolei stared blankly out at the rain as she sat in the computer lab. She had been sitting, knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs, in deep thought for the past hour, not even moving one inch.

__

Izzy, she thought, _They're not right are they? I don't like Izzy more than just a good friend. He's not my type of guy... He is cute though... BUT WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! Doesn't mean we can't- No! No! No! We practically act like brother and sister... Or do we? Kari says that we flirt with each other... Could that be true? Nah... I couldn't possibly like him... And why not? He's smart, he's funny, you get along with each other nicely... Not to mention he's hot... Wait, where'd all that come from? Noooo..... I don't like him any more than just a friend. We're just friends.... Then why can't you stop thinking about him? We're just-_

Yolei gasped. A set of familiar hands covered her eyes under her glasses, "Guess who?"

"Aren't we a little old for peek-a-boo, Izzy?" Yolei asked not even attempting to move.

The hands dropped and Izzy whirled Yolei around to face him in the revolving chair, "You're no fun. How'd you guess?"

Yolei gave Izzy a look that said, "You must be kidding."

Izzy nodded, "What are you doing in here?" He scanned the room, "This is a first."

"What?" Yolei asked stretching her arms- the first movement she'd made in a whole hour.

"Well," Izzy said, "none of the computers are on. So you must be doing some serious thinking."

Yolei nodded but caught onto what Izzy was implying. She slapped him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Izzy rubbed the spot she had just whacked, "I wasn't ready for that one."

"Think before you speak," Yolei plainly stated, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I, uh..." Izzy looked away.

"You're looking for Trina?" Yolei asked then her eyes widened in surprise. Was that disappointment she detected in her own tone of voice?

"Sort of," Izzy said, "Like you said... I was going to ask her to go see that movie."

"Ah, I see," Yolei said, "She's not going to come in today. She has a lot of homework to do."

"Oh," Izzy said, "Well, can I ask you a favor then?"

  
"What?"

"Let's go to the mall," Izzy said.

"Sure!" Yolei responded a little too quickly. _Oh... no... _ she thought, _Now is that giddy happiness that's in your tone, Yolei?_

"You girls must really love the mall," Izzy said shaking his head.

"That would explain why we go all the time," Yolei smiled trying to hide the sudden outburst of enthusiasm. _Are you blushing, Yolei?_ she asked herself even more surprised. She could feel her cheeks heat up just the slightest bit.

"So let's go," Izzy said, "I need to get myself the accessories for, uh, wrapping up that present."

"Oh," Yolei said. _And now disappointed again?_ Yolei thought, _I must really be losing it._ She blinked a couple times hoping to gather her thoughts quickly before she let on too much.

"You okay?" Izzy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Yolei answered quickly, "Why wouldn't I be fine? Let's go!" She lowered her legs to the ground and quickly rose to her feet... but came toppling forward toward the ground. She had been acting so quickly that she didn't remember to take note of the effects of sitting in one position without moving for one full hour. Her legs had fallen asleep and she could barely feel them now.

"Careful!" Izzy cried out. He immediately reached forward to Yolei before she fell to the ground. Instead, she fell into Izzy's embrace.

Yolei could feel her face now heating up past the boiling point and she knew for sure that her face could very much be compared with Izzy's red hair. She gulped at the feeling of Izzy holding her in his arms as he tried to keep her from falling and his body being so close to hers made her feel a sensation she'd never even thought of before. She bit her lip and looked up at the soft eyes of the upperclassman still holding her. He stared back down into hers.

"Um," Izzy said breaking the trance first. He seemed to be turning just the smallest tint of red himself. He gently guided Yolei back toward the chair, "Why don't you sit down first?"

"Thanks," Yolei managed to choke out, "My legs must have fallen asleep. I've been sitting in the same position since I got here right after school let out."

"A whole hour?" Izzy asked chuckling uneasily, though he didn't understand why.

"Uh, yeah," Yolei answered. The whole while, she was massaging her legs to try ridding herself of the tingling feeling.

"Think you can walk now?" Izzy asked regaining his calm self again.

Yolei nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up on her jello-like legs, "Let's go."

"You sure?" Izzy asked. He hesitated before reaching out his arm to hers to steady her in case her numb legs gave out again.

"M-hm," Yolei nodded, "I'll be fine. They say the best way to cure a sleeping leg is to walk it off."

"Who says?"

"I don't know. But does it matter?"

"Nah."

***

"How about pink ribbon?"

"Izzy."

"What?"

"This is Trina. Not Mimi."

"So?"

"You don't know?"

"What?"

"Trina doesn't like pink."

"That would be good to know," Izzy tossed the roll of pink ribbon back onto the shelf and picked up a white roll, "How about this?"

"That oughtta work," Yolei said nodding.

The two computer geniuses had walked to the mall in silence, because of the awkwardness that Yolei was feeling. But soon after, her uneasiness died away and she was back to her usual self as she shopped around the gift shop for material to wrap Trina's present in.

"Okay," Izzy said, "We've got wrapping paper and ribbon. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of," Yolei eyed the shop thinking about anything she may have missed, "Let's pay for it and go."

"I don't know when I've spent more than my own allowance in one week," Izzy said sighing heavily.

"Tech symposium," Yolei reminded him, "You gotta let yourself go wild sometime. Besides, just remember that you're buying all this stuff for the girl you love." She chuckled uneasily at her last sentence.

"True," Izzy said.

"This is new," Yolei smiled, "You're not making some sort of smartass remark at everything I'm saying."

"Decided to be nice to you for once," Izzy said.

"Okay."

"Alright," Izzy picked up the bag from the counter after the clerk wrapped up the materials, "Let's go." They headed out of the gift shop until Izzy stopped in front of a familiar area.

"What?" Yolei asked.

"You wanna go in there?" Izzy asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Where?"

Izzy sighed, "I'm going to regret this." He pointed at the same department store that had the clearance on evening and formal gowns, "I promised we'd come back sometime."

Yolei looked at Izzy skeptically, "Who are you and what did you do to Izzy?"

"Yes or no before I change my mind," Izzy said.

"Okay, okay," Yolei smirked. She looked at his face, "You really mean it? This isn't some sort of joke or anything, right?"

"Sure, why not?" Izzy said unenthusiastically, "Like I said, I promised we'd come back. But on one condition, I'm not paying for anything _you _find in there."

"No problem," Yolei said, "Browsing's fine with me. Besides, I can always put something on layaway and come back for it later." She turned on her heels happily and darted into the department store before another word was said. Sighing, Izzy followed her in while at the same time shaking his head at the silly girl.

***

"Are you done yet?"

"Hold on," Yolei's voice called from the other side of the changing room stall, "I have a couple more dresses to try on."

"I expected Mimi to be more like this," Izzy said rolling his eyes. He leaned back on his chair and looked around at the store. There were still tons of dresses that a lot of young teenage girls were pouring over. He shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Don't roll your eyes!"

"How'd-?"

"I just know these things."

"Could you hurry it up a little?" he sighed, "How did I convince myself into coming in here with you? And people are starting to stare at me."

"Cause you love me so much," Yolei called back giggling, "And it's no big deal, let them stare."

"To you maybe it's no big deal. I'm not too interested in attracting attention."

"Whatever," Yolei mouthed. She then raised her voice to speak to Izzy again, "Give me a couple more minutes."

"It's not like you're going to buy anything," Izzy said exasperated.

"Yeah, but," Yolei added, "I might want to come back for one of these.... if they're still here."

Izzy's head shot up when he heard the dressing room door slide open, "Finally. I was about to start... collecting..." Izzy's talking slowed as he stared entranced at the figure standing before him, "... dust..."

"I'm thinking of getting this one," Yolei said, "How does it look?" She looked over her dress: Sleeveless neckline dress... It was a shimmering black solid material with traces of glittering on it. The dress was backless and dropped all the way down to the ground in waves. It fit Yolei's body perfectly accentuating her the curves on her figure.

"Izzy?" Yolei realized that Izzy hadn't answered her yet. She looked up and immediately felt a blush at the way Izzy was staring at her. She shook herself out of the blush and took a step forward, "Izz- Ah!"

The dress had been too long for the sandals she wore underneath. She stepped on the front of the skirt of her dress and felt herself plunge forward.

Izzy immediately snapped out of his dream-like state and took a step forward to catch his friend, but instead tripped over his untied shoelaces as he rushed to Yolei's aid. As he, himself plunged forward, he grabbed onto Yolei causing her to whirl around and fall backwards onto her back. Izzy fell right on top of her.

"Ow," Yolei groaned.

"Sorry," Izzy lifted himself a couple inches off of the ground and looked down at Yolei. He stopped moving up when he caught himself looking into her eyes. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and his body heat up at the feeling of being so close to a girl.

Yolei didn't move. She too felt her heart beating at a faster rate and she definitely knew that she was blushing like mad. All the while, she just stared deep into Izzy's eyes. She could get lost in them with pleasure.

Izzy stayed still, but felt himself slowly lowering his face toward hers. Yolei closed her eyes as she felt the feel of his soft lips grazing the tips of hers... Slowly, their lips met in what would be the beginning of a sweet love-filled first kiss...

_____________________________________________________________

And that's the end of part one. Don't you just hate cliff hangers? Don't worry, I'm going to have part two out ASAP. It won't be long.

Please review. Thanx. ^_^


	2. part 2

Here it is. I promised it wouldn't be long. And here it is. Why did I write this fic? No reason, just felt like it. Plus, I was thinking that there aren't enough Izzy/Yolei fics. There need to be more! That couple is just soooo cute! But, anyways... Here it is. The next and last part of the story.

Oh yeah, I am soooooooo sorry about the cliff hanger thing. I just wanted to see what kind of a reaction I'd get from people. Now I know. Heh heh heh... Anyways, that'll probably be the only time I'll ever do cliff hangers. Or is it...? Depends on how evil I can get.

________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy stayed still, but felt himself slowly lowering his face toward hers. Yolei closed her eyes as she felt the feel of his soft lips grazing the tips of hers... Slowly, their lips met in what would be the beginning of a sweet love-filled first kiss...

"Is everything alright in here?" a woman's voice called. Immediately, lips parted, eyes opened and Izzy pulled himself up off of Yolei. The mood now broken, and the two teens were now brought back into reality.

The woman walked in just as Yolei sat up. She grinned sheepishly, "Oh, was I interrupting something? I'm so sorry." She covered her eyes, spun around quickly on her heels and walked back out before either of the two could get a word in.

Izzy kept his head down as did Yolei and they sat in awkward silence for a while. Both could feel their hearts racing and their temperature increase. Finally, Yolei looked up. Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm going to change." Izzy nodded, but noticed that Yolei didn't make an effort to move.

"Izzy?" Yolei said looking down toward her legs.

Izzy looked up at her, then realized that he was still somewhat on her. He was sitting on a part of her skirt while his arm rested over her legs. He quickly got to his feet and pulled her up after him, "Sorry."

***

Silence ensued as the two teens walked down the sidewalk on their way home. Each stared off in different directions with an occasional sneaked glance at the other. Neither seemed to want to talk about what had happened earlier. It just seemed too weird for them to comprehend and the silence, though awkward, allowed both of them to collect their thoughts.

Izzy stole another quick peek at Yolei just as she did. They turned their heads away again. He furrowed his brow in thought. He wasn't understanding at all what had happened in the department store, _Was that even me back there? _He didn't get it... what had possessed him to... _Yolei's a very attractive girl,_ he reasoned, _Any hormone driven teenage boy would've probably acted in the same way. Then why am I feeling so... weird? Well, it's not like I've ever looked at Yolei in any way other than a friend before... Or have I? Of course not Izzy! She's just a good friend... she's one of your best friends... a best friend you almost lip locked with a couple minutes ago... Oh shut up! She is pretty..._ he tilted his head just the slightest to look at his young friend, _More like gorgeous at the right angle... Wait a second, wait just a second! What are you thinking, Koushirou Izumi, she's one of your best friends! Doesn't mean anything... But you like Trina... right?_

Izzy stopped in his tracks as he pondered all the questions his mind began throwing at him. Yolei snapped from her thoughts after realizing that Izzy was no longer next to her. She glanced around and then back behind her to see Izzy standing still having a mental battle with himself. She smiled at how cute he looked when he was frustrated.

"Izzy?" Yolei began walking back toward him, "You alright?"

"Huh?" Izzy pulled himself back to present reality, "Uh... yeah, I'm fine."

Yolei smiled and nodded. _Yep, everything is just perfecto,_ she thought unenthusiastically, _Just fine._ Like Izzy, she had been attempting to answer all the questions that her mind shot at her: _What exactly happened back there? Did I really want it to happen? If so, then does that mean that I like Izzy in "that" way? Does Izzy like me back in the same way? Are we still "just friends?" Has something changed between us? If something changes, will we still be friends? Could we still be friends? What if something does happen and then we can't be friends anymore? But Izzy has a crush on Trina... right?_ In the end, she just pushed all the questions and thoughts out of her mind. She was feeling frustrated. She thought that it'd be best to leave her feelings alone for now. If she thought any deeper, she might end up going insane and worst of all, changing her feelings toward Izzy, which would indefinitely change the way they acted toward each other.

__

How can she be so calm? Izzy gave Yolei a semi-confused look.

Yolei's smile remained as she spoke, "I happen to know that Trina may be free Thursday night, the night before her birthday. You can ask her out to a movie. Like you already planned." Consciously, she was hoping that Izzy would act on the information she supplied him with. Getting him with Trina would make him happy. Subconsciously, she was hoping that Izzy would say he was too busy to do anything with Trina. Getting him with Trina made Yolei feel a pang of hurt in her heart.

Izzy nodded, "I'll ask her the next time I see her."

"No," Yolei shook her head. _Why are you saying no, Yolei? Let the boy decide on his own what he wants to do,_ she subconsciously scolded herself.

"Why not?"

"I mean," Yolei said, "Don't wait until you see her. Call her tonight." _Yolei you are the stupidest person I've ever known and I will not be associated with you anymore, _Yolei felt her heart speaking to her.

"Call her tonight?"

__

No, don't call her. Ask me out. Yolei smiled, "Of course. What? You really think that if you wait until later, then she'll still be there? You have to cease the moment. Carpe diem, Koushirou. Cease the day." _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Izzy nodded, "Okay. I'll call her tonight."

"You really have to start learning to think on your own, Izzy," Yolei chuckled and began walking as her friend followed behind, "I can't be here to direct your every action, you know." _I wish I could be here with you all the time though._

"I'm a little inexperienced in all this dating stuff," Izzy shrugged, "It's nice to have someone talk me through the basic steps. I wouldn't want to pull something stupid." He chuckled, "So I guess I'll just have to thank you now for all the help you're giving me."

"No problem Izzy," Yolei said. _Anything for you Izzy._ Yolei growled at herself inaudibly, "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

"What?" Izzy looked at Yolei in a confused manner.

Yolei whipped her head to face Izzy and spoke a little too quickly, "Nothing! I didn't say anything." _You're so cute when you're confused, Izzy._ "Shut up!" she growled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Yolei glanced around the street spotting her apartment building only a couple feet away, "Oh! Look at the time! And there's my place, so I'll be off now. See ya!" Without another word, she darted away and into the building, not even stopping until she reached her front door.

Izzy just stood there awkwardly after Yolei left, _Maybe she's not as calm as I thought. But then again, she was calm when she started talking again._ He shook his head and continued down the sidewalk toward his own house. _I'm more confused than ever,_ he thought.

***

"And I thought Matt would be the one having all the girl trouble," Tai Kamiya joked flopping down onto the floor of Izzy's bedroom. A pillow smacked the brown-haired boy in the face. Tai pulled the pillow away and looked at Matt Ishida who had an unamused look on his face. Instead of getting into a full out fight like they usually did, they two boys just exchanged evil glares and then went back to the situation they had just been introduced to.

"So who're the lucky ladies?" Matt asked.

"Why not just focus on how come I'm so confused?" Izzy asked. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to start making fun of him about who he liked or possibly liked. He was already taking a big risk coming to these two for a little bit of advice. As far as they knew, Izzy was just having a bit of a problem with two girls.

"You're refusing to tell us who these two girls your mind's battling over are?"

Izzy shook his head and lied, "I just don't think that names are important."

"They are if we're going to be able to help you," Tai said.

"We need to know who exactly we're going to be dealing with here," Matt said, "Gee, Izzy, for a smart guy, you're still pretty clueless."

"Funny," Izzy mumbled, "Yolei told me the same thing."

"Is she one of these girls?"

Izzy, who had been lying on his back on the floor staring at his ceiling, suddenly flipped over with a surprised look on his face. _How could they know?_ he thought, _Wait they shouldn't know. He was just asking if it was._

"There's one down," Matt said, "Who's the other?"

Izzy hung his head, _Stupid sudden reaction._ "Her name's Trina."

"Trina?" Tai looked at Matt.

"Are you talking about Trina Harwood?" TK Takaishi walked into Izzy's room with a can of pop in his hands, "The Trina Harwood who used to date one of our star basketball players?"

"You know Trina?" Matt asked.

TK nodded in response to his big brother's question, "She used to be on the cheerleading squad too. Kari told me that she quit after she broke up with her boyfriend. I think he cheated on her or something." He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Let's see," Tai faced his hands up, "One's a former cheer chick and the other's the Vice-President of the Computer Club."

"So?" Izzy looked at Tai.

"Who do you like?"

"That's my dilemma."

"You're not hoping that we can tell you who you like, are you?"

"Somewhere along the lines of, helping me figure it out," Izzy said with hope in his voice.

"From what you told us," Matt said, "You started out with a crush on girl number one, who I assume is Trina. Girl number two, Yolei, offered to help you get together with Trina. So, I say you go for Trina. She's the one you liked in the first place."

"But," Tai held up a finger, "let me point out that Izzy also said that, after spending two evenings with Yolei, he's feeling differently. That could mean that he's discovering feelings for Yolei that he's never thought about before. And since the two have known each other longer, Izzy should go for Yolei. There's a possibility that he and Yolei could hit it off a lot better than with just anybody."

"Guys-" Izzy began to speak but was cut off.

"But because they've been friends," Matt stated, "What if Yolei doesn't feel the same way? That could ruin a perfectly good friendship."

"And how do you know if Trina feels the same way about Izzy?" Tai demanded, "Unlike a friend, if Trina feels indifferent, then she might think that Izzy's an idiot or something for even trying."

"Gee," Izzy mumbled, "Don't I feel special?"

The two boys ignored him continuing their fight over who Izzy should choose to be with.

"Did they even hear your dilemma?" TK looked at the red-head.

"I doubt it," Izzy answered.

"Well," TK looked away, "I know for a fact that there is a great possibility that Yolei may have a thing for you."

"What?"

"Let's just say that I was talking to Kari when she was on a sugar high one day," TK said, "And she usually says a lot without thinking whenever she has one too many chocolate bars." TK smiled, "I may have a solution for you."

"What's that?"

"Trina gets along with just about everyone," TK said, "Right now your dilemma is, who do you really like. You haven't exactly said anything to Trina yet and Yolei may have a thing for you after you two have been spending so much time together." Izzy nodded listening intently to the younger boy.

"Now," TK continued, "my advice... spend some time with Trina and then spend some time with Yolei. Don't let on that you like either of them as more than just a friend. That way, you don't have to hurt either in the end. Unless Trina's the one you end up liking... But anyways, when you're with them try to sort out your feelings. I'm sure that at some point, you're bound to figure it all out."

Izzy nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He pulled out a sheet of paper.

"What's that?"

Izzy chuckled, "Yolei's IOU. She owes me money from when we went to the mall yesterday. Still hasn't paid me back yet. But I'm not going to say anything about it. It wasn't that much. She wrote Trina's number on the back. Yolei's been pestering me to call Trina and take her out to a movie, but I haven't exactly done that yet. I think I'll take your advice, TK."

"Izzy," Tai turned around, "I think you should go for Yolei."

"Yolei?" Matt shook his head, "No, not a good idea. Trina. She's the one."

"Guys," Izzy said picking up his phone, "I've got this all figured out."

"You do?"

TK nodded, "Thanks to me."

"TK?"

"Because of my knowledge, I have helped to solve Izzy's problem," TK said proudly.

"What knowledge?"

"The information I receive courtesy of the Kari Kamiya sugar rush."

"What?"

"I'm sure Tai know's what I'm talking about."

"Kari's sugar rush?" Tai looked at TK in bewilderment when it hit him. His sister rarely had very much sugar, but every time she'd overdose on sweets, she became momentarily hyperactive and babbled on endlessly without even thinking. Usually the things she spoke about happened to be secrets... funny how they were never her own secrets though...

"What'd she tell you?"

"She tells me just about anything about her friends... and family," TK said. He grinned mischieviously, "Oh, and Tai... I didn't know you had a stuffed animal that you had to kiss good night every night. What's the little critter's name? Was it So-?" Tai practically flew across the room and slapped his hand over the young blonde's mouth.

"Another word and I will make sure you never get to see Kari again," Tai threatened. TK raised his hands in defeat. Tai let go and TK burst out laughing. He then looked over at Izzy as the computer genius finished his phone call.

"All set?" TK asked.

Izzy nodded, "I'll meet her Thursday for the movie."

"Who?" Matt and Tai both asked at the same time.

Izzy didn't answer them.

"What about-?" TK asked.

"I meet her after school tomorrow in the computer lab," Izzy said, "We have something to fix up. I'll see what happens then."

"So you're going to date both of them?" Tai asked.

"If you two had been listening instead of arguing," Izzy rolled his eyes, "You'd know that I plan to meet both of them and see how my feelings play out. I'm taking Trina to the movies Thursday and I'll be seeing Yolei in the computer lab tomorrow. Kind of a 'just friends' type of thing with both. Then on Friday..."

"You didn't mention anything about Friday," TK asked. Izzy just shrugged.

***

Yolei sighed heavily as she wandered down the empty streets. She glanced up at the full moon and then sighed sadly for probably the hundredth time. _Oh Izzy..._ she thought to herself. After her little ordeal with Izzy only a few minutes ago, she already concluded that she was falling for him. _Funny how things play out,_ she mused. She stood leaning against a wall, when suddenly she noticed something about to happen.

"Oh great!" Yolei's jaw dropped at her luck. Frantically, she searched for a place to hide under as the first droplets of rain began to drench her from head to toe. This was definitely going to be a huge storm. Yolei stood staring at the sky in anger, "You picked a helluva day to rain you know!!" She turned and trodded down the sidewalk until she reached the entrance to the apartment building she was standing by. But upon entering, she didn't stop walking. Instead she headed straight down the familiar corridors toward her friend's apartment.

"I got it, Mama!" the familiar female voice called out as the door swung open.

"Who is it, Kari?" Mrs. Kamiya called out from the kitchen.

"Yolei?" Kari tilted her head in bewilderment, "What are you doing here?" She took in the soaked and shivering figure of her best friend, "Yolei! You're soaked! What were you doing out in the rain?"

"Hey Kari," Yolei said flatly.

"Get in here, it's cold outside!" Kari yanked the girl into her house and then lead her toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. She left Yolei in the room with a towel and then quickly ran to her room to fish out a shirt and some sweats, "Change into these." She tossed the clothes into Yolei's arms and then pulled the door shut.

"Who was that, Kari?" her mother appeared in the hallway with a pan in her hand.

"It was just Yolei," Kari said.

"It's pouring outside," Mrs. Kamiya said, "She must be freezing."

"Yeah," Kari nodded, "She was soaked from head to toe." The bathroom door opened and Yolei stepped out dressed in Kari's clothing.

"Thanks Kari," Yolei smiled meekly.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

Yolei nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why don't you girls go into Kari's room to talk?" Mrs. Kamiya suggested, "I'll bring you some snacks." She turned on her heels and headed back into the kitchen.

"Sure Mama," Kari nodded, "Come on Yolei." She tugged at Yolei's arm.

"Are you okay?" Kari flopped down onto her bed as Yolei took a seat on the floor.

Yolei nodded, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Kari insisted, "What's wrong?"

Yolei looked at Kari and sighed, "I don't even know where to start."

Kari tilted her head thoughtfully, "Does this have to do with Izzy?"

Yolei hung her head and nodded in response, "You know how I offered to help him get with Trina?"

"You don't think it's such a good idea anymore, do you?" Kari asked.

"I don't know," Yolei said, "I'm not even sure if I still want to do it. But I told him I would help... and he seems excited and really eager to express his feelings to Trina... But I..."

"You really like him a lot," Kari finished for her.

"I don't even know how that happened," Yolei slammed her forehead onto the ground, "One minute I'm feeling so excited about helping him with his crush, the next minute I'm having thoughts about him I've never had before."

"Never?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I used to think he was really cute and all," Yolei admitted, "But I kinda pushed all those thoughts away... because we became such good friends. I thought that it was just another one of my short term obsessions. You know, like with Michael and Ken. But now, I'm not so sure anymore. And to make things all the more complicated..." She hesitated before she spoke.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"I..." Yolei thought hard about what she was trying to say, "It feels different than just any regular old crush. I mean, I like being around him and that's all I've been wanting for the past two days."

"You sound like you're in deep," Kari remarked, "Are you still going to go through with your plan to get Trina and Izzy together?"

Yolei thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"But why?" Kari asked in disbelief, "You've got a chance now that he's still, you know... So why not take this opportunity to let him know what you're feeling?"

"I can't just do that," Yolei said, "it just doesn't feel right. And I can't just back out of helping him. I mean, he seems to really like Trina. He's really eager to show her his feelings. And if that'll make him happy..."

"You're willing to let go of a chance to be with Izzy," Kari said, "so that he can get with someone else?"

"If it'll make him happy," Yolei nodded.

"Oh, Yolei," Kari shook her head. _That's not how things are supposed to work,_ she thought sighing inwardly, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Yolei nodded, "I'm going to meet with Izzy tomorrow to finish up our plan. If everything goes smoothly, Izzy will have a girlfriend by the time Friday rolls around."

"Friday? What happens Friday?" Kari asked.

Yolei smiled weakly, "My ultimate plan."

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Kari asked again, "You're going to-"

"I'm positive, Kari," Yolei stated, "I'll get over him sometime. Soon enough."

"I don't know about that," Kari shrugged, "From how you put it, I'd think you were in love with him. It's not easy to get over someone you love."

"Love?" Yolei raised an eyebrow. _I'm in love? Could that be true?_ Yolei felt confused now.

"Yep," Kari nodded, "It sounds like you're in love with him. I mean, I'm not surprised... You two have been friends for so long. And you hang out together a lot. I wouldn't be too surprised if something _did_ click and you to hit it off."

"I don't know," Yolei laid herself onto the floor, "I'm just so confused."

"Why don't you give yourself a chance and tell him how you're feeling?" Kari suggested again, "You never know. Maybe he feels the same way."

Yolei shook her head, "If he did, then he wouldn't be so excited with this thing we're doing for Trina."

"Yolei-"

"I'm alright, Kari," Yolei said, "We're going to go through with the plan. And I'm going to wait until this temporary crush passes by. If I'm really in love, then... I guess it'll take longer than I expect."

"Alright then," Kari sighed. She didn't want to argue with her friend. _I hope you know what you're doing, Yolei,_ she thought.

***

"One last adjustment," Yolei hit a couple keys while she moved the mouse around, "There. It's all set." She looked up at Izzy and smiled, "Now all you've gotta do on Friday is bring Trina in here and things should all run smoothly."

"Thanks Yolei," Izzy said leaning back.

"I expect lots of gratitude and full credit in this operation," Yolei joked.

"How do I even know this will be a success?" Izzy asked slyly.

"Because my plans never fail," Yolei said in her proudest tone. She then became serious as she dug through her bag. she pulled out a CD, "Take this and don't forget to bring it on Friday."

"What for?"

"Pop it into the CD drive. You can set the program to play a selected song while everything else goes on. Then, all you'd have to do is hit a preset key on the keyboard and everything will start running like it should," Yolei said, "It'll make things all the more romantic."  
  
"What's her favorite song?"

"It's the third track on that CD," Yolei said, "Just don't forget to bring it."

"Gotcha," Izzy nodded. He slipped the CD into his bag, "So are we all done?"

"Let me double check," Yolei leaned toward the computer in front of her and clicked through the icons to get to the program she and Izzy had been working on all evening.

Izzy only stood there and smiled at the young girl. _She looks so cute when she's so serious,_ he thought, _But then again she always seems to look cute._ He watched her as she worked... he took in all her features: her long violet hair, her cute little nose, her beautiful eyes... He thought about how exciting and joyful the past two days had been with her... He honestly _did_ have a lot of fun, even though Yolei could go overboard easily. But that was what he enjoyed seeing... Yolei was always adorable when she acted like an excited child...

"Izzy?" Yolei looked up to catch him staring at her blankly, with nothing but a cheesy smile on his face, "We're all set. Just come in here on Friday and open up the program from this computer. It'll all work out."

Izzy nodded, "Okay." He then stretched and yawned as he looked over at the clock, "It's only six. You wanna go out for some ice cream?"

"Huh?" Yolei collected her bag, "Nah. I gotta get home."

"You sure?" Izzy insisted, "My treat."

"But you've already spent a lot of your money this week," Yolei said.

"What's an extra couple bucks on ice cream?" Izzy shrugged.

"Well," Yolei nodded, "Alright. I can never say no to ice cream."

"Let's go then," Izzy said picking up his things.

***

"So, you've asked Trina to the movies for tomorrow?" Yolei asked feeling uneasy and nervous. She poked at her sundae and looked up at Izzy.

"How'd you know?" Izzy looked up in confusion.

"I heard from Tai," Yolei said, "I was at their house last night when Tai walked in talking to Matt."

Izzy shook his head, "I can't believe those two."

"You thought you'd be able to keep that from me, though?" Yolei smiled and took a bite of her ice cream.

Izzy watched her lovingly at each movement she made, "Are you suddenly the Great All-knowing Yolei?"

"I just know things," Yolei smiled. She became serious, "But anyways, don't forget to tell her to meet you in the computer lab when you see her tomorrow. What better time than tomorrow? I'll make a point to keep everyone out of computer lab. Just so no one barges in on you while you're being a romantic." She giggled.

"I express my full gratitude," Izzy joked.

"You better," Yolei said, "I put a lot of trouble into this plan. If you screw up, I might have to disown you as a friend."

"Very encouraging."

"Don't you just love it when friends are like this though?" Yolei chuckled.

"Of course, my dearest Yolei," Izzy said flatly.

"Heh," Yolei laughed, "You're so cute when you're angry."

"You think I'm cute?"

Yolei's jaw dropped and she mumbled, "I said that out loud?" She smiled sheepishly at Izzy, "I, uh, it was just..." She looked at her watch, "Uh, look at the time. I have to get home."

Izzy smiled, "I'll walk you."

"No, no," Yolei said, "You have to get ready for tomorrow."

"I'm not going to see her until after school," Izzy said.

"So?"

"Come on," Izzy said, "Since it's along my way, I'll walk you home."

Yolei sighed and nodded. _This is going to be an awkward walk,_ she thought.

***

Izzy sat staring at the computer screen. He smiled and looked down to the small box sitting to the side. It was a gift for her... He sighed thinking about the epiphany he had experienced during his date with Trina the day before... It was the realization he had made... He wasn't just in like... He was in love...

Flashback

"You're going to be late for your date!" Yolei cried as she watched the red-head walk out of his apartment.

"I've still got thirty minutes," Izzy said looking at his watch.

"Don't you know that it's always best to be early?" Yolei shook her head in exasperation, "It always impresses the girl. Plus, you'll get that extra time to spend with her besides just during the movie."

"It's a three hour movie," Izzy began to whine.

"Wrong movie, genius, this one's only about two hours. Sometimes I wonder about you Izumi," Yolei sighed. She reached up and loosened his tie and then pulled it off his neck, "No need for this. You look nicer without it." She seemed to blush a small tint of red as she crumpled up the tie and tossed it into her bag.

"I'm going to want that back," Izzy said reaching for the bag.

"I'll keep it for you until you get back," Yolei slapped his hand away. She then reached up and straightened his collar and smoothed out his shirt, "I swear, I feel like I'm a mother teaching her kid how to dress." She laughed and looked up at Izzy, her hand still resting on this chest even after she had smoothed out his shirt. 

Izzy reached up slowly and held Yolei's hand in his. The two stood there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until Yolei blinked and looked away.

"Uh, you better get going," Yolei said. She kept her gaze elsewhere, refusing to look at Izzy again, "You don't want to be late." She pulled her hand away noting that Izzy seemed a bit reluctant to let go.

"Yeah," Izzy nodded. His cheeks turned a little red, "I'll see you later. Thanks a lot Yolei."

"Anything for a... a friend," Yolei said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Izzy nodded again, "Tomorrow."

Yolei punched Izzy lightly on the shoulder, "You _are_ ready for tomorrow, right?" She giggled at the remembrance of their ultimate plan for Trina's birthday.

Izzy nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." He breathed out.

"Awwe!" Yolei teased, though she felt a bit uneasy, "Is Izzy nervous?" She smiled.

"Just a little," Izzy admitted. He looked down the street, "I guess I better get going now. Want me to walk you home?"

Yolei raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding? You're on your way to a date and you're still offering to walk me home? Izzy, Izzy, Izzy.... You have _so_ much to learn about this dating thing."

"Huh?"

Yolei shook her head, "I can get home fine, thank you. _You_ need to get to Trina's and pick her up before she thinks you stood her up." She smiled warmly, "Now go."

Izzy nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later then. You sure you don't need me-?"

"Go!" Yolei pointed toward his destination.

"Going," Izzy sighed, "I'll see you later."

"Have fun!" Yolei waved to him as he left.

The lines weren't as long as Izzy had expected them to be. _Maybe the movie isn't as good as Yolei made it sound,_ he thought.

"It was so nice of you to bring me here," Trina smiled, "I've been loaded down with work for the past couple days. I could really use the break."

"No problem," Izzy smiled, "Everyone needs a break every now and then."

"No kidding," Trina said. She pointed, "It's time to go in. I hope this movie is good." She then raised an eyebrow, "Why did you pick this one though?"

Izzy looked at her in surprise, "You don't like it? We could go to a different-"

Trina giggled, "No, silly. I've been wanting to see this movie. But from what my brother says, not very many guys have come to see it. I mean, it _is_ a Ben Affleck movie."

"Oh, that," Izzy calmed down, "Well, Yolei told me that the effects were pretty good."

"Yeah," Trina said, "I heard the effects were good too."

"Let's go in," Izzy said, "After you." Trina nodded and headed into the theater. _At least Yolei was right about one thing,_ Izzy thought. He smiled as his thought drifted to his violet haired friend.

Throughout the whole movie, Izzy didn't seem to be able to enjoy it. He looked over at Trina for probably a million times as she watched the movie. He knew he had to get his feelings straight... before Friday... before he went through with the plan.

He smiled when Trina caught him looking at her. She smiled, nodded and then turned back toward the movie.

__

Well, she is pretty, Izzy thought to himself, _And she's smart and very nice. That's why I liked her in the first place._

He tried focusing his attention back onto the movie, but it wasn't working at all. Until he had his feelings straight, he knew he wouldn't be able to think at all.

"Izzy?"

Izzy looked up at the dark haired girl. The house lights of the theater were now coming back on and people were leaving. He smiled and stood up.

"Where to now?" Trina smiled. She looked at her watch, "I'm sure we can squeeze in a quick trip to the nearest ice cream parlor."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah," Trina said making a dreamy face, "I've been craving ice cream for the past couple days. Double fudge cookie dough. That's the best."

Izzy nodded, "Okay. I know where they have the best."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Izzy nodded. Unknowingly, he added, "Yolei and I were there just a few days ago. When it comes to sweets, she knows exactly where to go. You wouldn't believe the sweet tooth she has. She eats so much sweets, I wonder how high her dentist's bill is."

He and Trina began to head out of the theater. Trina spoke, "She doesn't eat _that_ much, does she?"

"We have to stop for ice cream each time we go anywhere," Izzy laughed thinking about how cute Yolei is when she's on a rampage for ice cream and cakes.

"You guys go out a lot?" Trina asked. She and Izzy stopped at the intersection and waited to be able to cross.

"Not really," Izzy shrugged, "Only the past couple days. But we've known each other for so long..."

"You two are so cute together," Trina giggled. The two crossed the street and entered the ice cream parlor.

"What?" Izzy looked at Trina in surprise.

"Never mind," Trina smiled. She looked around, "Is this it?"

"I think so," Izzy said, "I've been to so many different ice cream parlors with Yolei that I don't remember if this is the one."

"It'll do," Trina took a seat at the nearest booth. Izzy sat across from her as the waiter walked over.

"I'll just have a chocolate malt," Izzy said.

"Double fudge cookie dough sundae," Trina said giggling, "Extra syrup." The waiter walked off and soon returned with their orders.

"You sure do know how to eat," Izzy mused poking at his malt.

"This is the best flavor," Trina said taking a bite. She rolled her eyes back at the wonderful taste, "I just love it."

Izzy smiled. Trina reminded him of Yolei when she ate ice cream. He continued to sip at his malt as Trina rambled on about school life and other things. None of the words she said really sunk into his head... As he sipped his malt, his mind began to fill with thoughts of a certain girl... It was then that he knew what he had to do...

End of Flashback

He leaned forward and began tapping at the computer's keyboard. _Only a couple more adjustments and I'll be set,_ he thought. He smiled, thinking about how surprised she would be when she came in and saw what he had put together... Now the only thing he had to do was get her into the computer lab... Just like he had planned...

***

Her shoulders sagged as she slammed her locker shut. She looked up at the clock unenthusiastically. _Right now, Izzy should be carrying out the ultimate plan,_ she thought. A pang of hurt sliced through her heart. She sniffed absently holding back a couple of tears.

"See what happens to you when you're stupid?" Yolei said to herself. She looked at her reflection in the window, "You had a chance to mess it up for him... So that he wouldn't have a chance with Trina at all. You had the chance to have him all to yourself." She sighed sadly. _I didn't have the heart to,_ she thought. She hung her head and proceeded to head out of the school building. She wouldn't have messed things up for Izzy. Not even if she had the power to. She wasn't that kind of a person.

"Yolei?"

Yolei looked up at the sound of foot steps coming toward her. She turned to face her blonde friend, "TK?"

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm leaving now."

"No," TK shook his head, "Didn't you get Izzy's message?"

"Huh?" Yolei furrowed her brow in confusion, "Message?"

"Mm-hmm," TK nodded, "He was going over the program you guys set up on Wednesday and he found a couple glitches."

Yolei's eyes widened, "He found glitches. Why didn't he tell me? If he doesn't have all that set up soon..." She trailed off as she rushed toward the computer lab with TK trailing behind.

"How can there be glitches?" Yolei said as she flung the computer lab door open, "I double checked everything myself." She stepped into the room, but immediately whirled back around when the door shut on her. "TK?" She reached for the door, but found that it wouldn't budge. "What's going on? TK? Izzy?"

She gasped and stood still. The first couple notes of a song began to play... a song she knew well and had been wanting to hear again...

__

"It's hard for me to say the things

I wanna say sometimes

There's no one here, but you and me

And that broken old street light"

Yolei felt her heart begin to beat faster. She gasped again as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Immediately, she whirled around to come face to face with those soft onyx eyes. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor as she stared into those eyes.

__

"Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words when I

"Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me"

"Izzy?" Yolei didn't know what to say. She felt surprised and at the same time confusion and joy. Izzy put a finger to her lip. He pulled her arms up around his neck and then place his arms back around her waist. He then led her to an open area of the computer lab which also gave her a clear view of the computer lab computer screens as the two swayed in motion with the music.

__

"I never knew I had a dream

Until that dream was you

When I look into your eyes

The sky's a different blue

Cross my heart

I wear no disguise

If I tried, you'd make believe

That you believed my lies"

Yolei's heart skipped a beat once again as another surprise hit her. She could feel tears of joy forming in her eyes as she caught what was shown on the computer screens. Each and every computer screen in the computer lab scrolled the words, "YOLEI, I LOVE YOU!!" in violet lettering on a red background with hearts and flowery decoration.

__

"Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me"

She looked up into Izzy's warm eyes as he smiled down at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she was at a loss for words. A tear escaped her eye and streaked down her cheek.

__

"You pick me up when I fall down

You ring the bell before they count me out

If I was drowning you would part the sea

And risk your own life to rescue me..."

Izzy reached up and wiped her tear away with his soft hand. Yolei smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as the two continued to slow dance to the music. Unknown to them, the computer lab door slid open a crack as a few pairs of eyes peeked in on them.

__

"Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words when I

"Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me...

"When I couldn't fly

Oh, you gave me wings

You parted my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me..."

"Izzy," Yolei whispered. She couldn't even believe what was happening. It had been only a minute ago that she was sulking because of the thought of her getting Izzy together with another girl... But here she was... She was dancing with him to a song she loved.

Izzy smiled and held Yolei closer to him. He wanted the moment to last...

__

"Thank you for loving me,

Oh... For loving me..."

As the last couple notes to the beautiful song died down, the couple slowed to a stop and stood there in each other's arms. To them, neither wanted to let go. It just felt so right...

Finally, Yolei lifted her head. She was still at a loss for words as she gazed deep into Izzy's eyes.

"Surprise," Izzy said softly. He leaned in without hesitation and pressed his lips to Yolei's. For only a split second did Yolei feel another burst of surprise, but she gladly and willingly returned the kiss pressing her lips back onto his.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally broke the kiss. Yolei smiled up at Izzy, but at the same time, a confused look crossed her face.

"What is it?" Izzy asked. He suddenly felt afraid that he had done the wrong thing, though deep down he knew it was right.

Yolei shook her head, "Nothing. I was just wondering why I'm the one in here, instead of Trina."

Izzy smiled and shrugged. "No real reason. I couldn't find her, so I thought of the next best person," he joked.

Yolei punched him playfully, "I'm being serious here. All that hard work I had to go through trying to get you together with Trina and you blow it all on me. How come?"

"Cause you were worth it," Izzy smiled. He then became serious as he reached down to the desk and picked up a box and slowly opened it, "I realized something when I was out with Trina yesterday..."

Yolei tilted her head as Izzy fumbled to pull something around Yolei's hand, "What did you realize?" She looked down when she felt the feeling of a cool metal wrap around her wrist. She gasped, "Izzy..." She smiled. Izzy had surprised her one more time. Around her wrist, now hung an emerald bracelet... the same one the two had looked at only a few days ago... the one she had mentioned she liked...

"I realized that I didn't just have a crush," Izzy said, "but I'm in love. Not with her, though..."

Yolei looked back up at Izzy with a look of sheer happiness on her face, "Izzy..."

"I'm in love with you, Yolei," Izzy finished.

Tears formed in her eyes again. Yolei smiled, "And I love you too, Izzy." She threw her hands around his neck and squeezed him close to her, "I love you so much!" Izzy hugged her back.

Yolei then pulled away again. She smiled up at him lovingly.

"What now?" Izzy teased.

"What about Trina?" Yolei asked.

"Considering the fact that I never even told her that I had a crush on her in the first place and that I realized who I wanted to be with now," Izzy said, "I don't think there's a problem there."

"Are you still going to give her the present?" Yolei asked.

"Sure," Izzy shrugged, "Why not? Unless you don't want me to..."

"Now why wouldn't I want you to give her a present for her birthday?" Yolei said, "I spent a lot of time shopping for that with you."

"Then I'll give it to her later," Izzy smiled.

"I was just wondering another thing too," Yolei said.

"What's that?"

"How did you manage to set all this up under my nose?" Yolei inquired, "I'm in here all day. I didn't even-"

"Well, I went to Mimi to get the CD with that song you liked. And then, I came in early this morning and took care of the computer program," Izzy said, "It wasn't hard. Only a couple commands. I only had to change a few things, like the scrolling marquee from 'Happy Birthday Trina! Will you be my girlfriend?' to, uh... what it says right now."

"What does it say right now?" Yolei smirked.

Izzy grinned and leaned touching his lips to hers once again, then whispered, "I love you, Yolei."

"I love you too, Izzy," Yolei said. She leaned up to him and kissed him deeper than they had before, taking him by surprise. Izzy kissed back though, pulling her deeper into the already deep kiss.

In the background, sounds of giggling came from the door as a couple of friends stood watching the romantic love scene in the computer lab. But Izzy and Yolei paid no attention to them... They were lost in a world of their own... in a state of bliss...

_________________________________________________________________________________

I got goose bumps after writing that last part. I never knew I could be so sappy. *shudders* Yikes!

Anyways, I hoped you people liked it and hopefully, this contributed to there being more and more Kouyakos on fanfiction, cause I still believe there aren't enough. But then again, I've practically read all of them...

Oh yeah... forgot all about this... I do not own Yolei, or Izzy, or any of the other Digimon characters.

"Thank You For Loving Me" is a song by Bon Jovi. I love that song. ^_^

Thanks. Don't forget to review please. ^_^


End file.
